Simple Changes in Life
by Ryouki's Slave
Summary: A collection of drabbles,mostly revolving around KK, based on character reflections and developement on their part.some will be onesided
1. Leaping For Love

**Disclaimer: I own no character used in these drabbles...so sad..must not cry...**

**Hey minna-san, I'm changing my account so I have to repost everything. So sorry for any confusion, but if anyone had sweetsugarlover on any of their lists, please change it or you will see the account has been deactivated.Thank you. This is just a little collection of drabbles starring my favorite Fruits Basket couple, though some will be one-sided. Enjoy.**

**Drabble One**

_Leaping For Love_

Here I stand pondering why I feel so afraid.  
It's not as if she makes me feel so frightened.  
It's what she longs for that's terrifying.  
We are on top of a high cliff.  
She's offering me her hand.  
She wants me to jump with her.  
Her crystalline orbs shimmer with trust.  
Still I'm not so sure.  
I cannot see the bottom.  
I know not what will happen once I jump.  
Will I regret it?  
Will I cherish it?  
I don't know…  
Still I will take her hand.  
I will leap into the unknown.  
Love doesn't need to make sense.

**So how was it, did you like it? Please review if you get the chance!**


	2. Not So Bad

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou nor Kagura!**

**Hey again, this one is based more off Kyou's reflection of himself than anything.**

**Drabble Two**

_Not So Bad_

I look in the mirror.  
All I see is a monster.  
A freakish,  
stupid,  
outcast,  
who belongs nowhere.  
Kagura shakes her head in disdain.  
"Look again." she chastises.  
The monster is still there.  
" There's no monster!" Kagura insists.  
I roll my eyes in annoyance.  
"Do you want to know what I see?"  
I shrug.  
"I see…a man."  
She interlocks our fingers, shifting closer.  
" I see a human man."  
She inches even closer.  
" I see an incredibly smart, sexy man."  
Her warm breath now teased my lips.  
" That man will always belong in my heart."  
Our lips met with electric fire.  
Perhaps I'm not so bad after all.

**Likey? Next one is Kagura!**


	3. Is Love So Foolish?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kagura, Kyou or any other character used...you think I can buy Kyou as a slave though?**

**Kyou: HELL NO!**

**Sheesh...Oh well..It's about time I wrote fromKagura's POV (or any girl's for that matter!) **

**Drabble Three**  
_Is Love So Foolish?_

Everyday of my life they told me.

I was being foolish.

I was just more weight onto his already heavy burden.

I should not place my whole world in his hands.

That he did not love me.

Is that true?

Is it foolish?

To pray for one's happiness?

To only want what's best for them?

To be willing to die, so they would feel no pain?

To be ecstatic over any small gesture they make your way?

Perhaps his love is for someone else.

Perhaps that someone I call friend.

Still my feelings do not change.

Is that foolish?

Perhaps.

However, if love were so foolish, where would our world be?

**So do you think I do our girl justice? She's one of my favorite characters so I hope so. crosses fingers Do you guys like them being double-spaced better? What POV would you prefer to see in the future? I'm not limited to K or K so feel free to choose any FB character!**


	4. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I own no one...**

**Kyou: How cryptic of you for someone who chose being someone's slave as a penname.**

**RS- Soooo your'e just jealousI bet cuz it's not you!**

**Kyou:...**

**RS- Omigosh you're so shocked I found out out you're speechless!**

**Kyou: No...I was struck by the stupidity of what you said**

**RS- Riight. Ok well anyways here's another one from Kagura's POV I did this for PromiseKeeper's 100-liner challenge for January sooo here we go!**

New Beginnings

You think it ended with your final rejection

But we ended a long time ago…

The moment I saw you transform

With those feral eyes…

The moment I turned away and ran,

Leaving you all alone once more.

That was the moment I knew

It was over.

I didn't want to believe it,

To let go,

Wishing to ease my own soul

For abandoning you

Still the more I tried

The more my heart began to change.

I no longer pursued you just to

Redeem myself

But because I wanted to

Be with you…

My sweet, awkward Kyou-kun.

You're saying this is the end,

But didn't you know?

The end is just the start

Of a new beginning.

**RS- Kyah so sweet ne? Well next chapter is dedicated to Haru for one of my most loyal reviewers who's a major Haru fan! Tune in next time for "Black and White" !**


End file.
